


Skeleton Jetpack

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Sans wants to be the big spoon.





	Skeleton Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> [eikuuhyo](http://eikuuhyo.tumblr.com/) sent in the prompt: "Sansby cuddling while Sans tries to be the bigger spoon, which isn’t working but Grillby just smiles and lets him do it."

Sans was quiet, but something about the way the air shifted, or maybe the way the regular patterns of sound suddenly changed, pulled Grillby out of a deep sleep.  Grillby didn’t bother with his glasses, or to even roll over to look at him.  Now that he was awake he could tell where Sans was without looking.

A vague, blurry heat-shape walked over to the side of the bed.  Sans pulled his shirt up over his skull and tossed it on the floor.  The bed barely moved as he climbed in.  

Sans knelt over him for a minute.  Grillby hoped he wasn’t about to get something dumped or stacked on him.  That usually wasn’t a risk when he was trying to sleep, because as Sans often said, Sans was the one who suffered the most when Grillby was in a bad mood because he didn’t sleep right.  

Normally Sans would just flop down and fall asleep in a few seconds.  Instead, he settled in against Grillby’s back.  He put his arm around him and pressed his face against the back of Grillby’s neck.  

“…….bad night?”  Grillby asked.  Sans didn’t physically react.  He must have been aware that Grillby was awake.  

“nah.”  He held on a little tighter, though.  Grillby thought that his “no” meant that he didn’t want to talk about it, more than it was an answer to his question.  

“All right.”  Grillby had plenty of bad nights he didn’t want to talk about, too.  Maybe Sans would complain about it in the morning.  

Sans hoisted his leg up over Grillby’s hip.  Grillby patted his knee, a little confused.  He felt like he was wearing a skeleton backpack.  Was Sans trying to be the big spoon?  

“…do you…need something?” Grillby asked.

“no.”

Was he imagining it, or did Sans sound like he was pouting?  

“wait.  scratch that.  move down.”

Grillby almost asked what he was supposed to scratch, but decided to go along with Sans’ whim, for the moment.  Sans shifted up, so his head was on top of Grillby’s.  He was being very active, for him.

“…better?”

Sans’ leg was up above Grillby’s waist, now.

“you’re getting fire in my eye socket,” Sans complained.

“Yes.”  There really wasn’t anything he could do about that.  

“rude.”  He didn’t move.  

Sometimes when Sans got back from movie night with Alphys, he was a little drunk.  Was that what was going on?  

Sans was still wearing his slippers, so Grillby pulled the one he had access to off Sans’ foot and tossed the slipper off the bed.  He wore them everywhere, some days, so Grillby didn’t like them on the bed.  

Sans wiggled his toes.  "feet are cold, now."

Grillby patted his tibia.  He let the room warm up, and Sans groaned and rolled off of him.  

"i’m good now, thanks, pal.”  

“You don’t have to move,” he said.  He patted around his side table until he found his glasses, so he could look Sans over.  Was he drunk?  His keenly developed bartender senses told him that Sans had a good buzz, but wasn’t drunk.  

“you really know how to heat things up in the bedroom, grillbz,” Sans said, snickering.  He fanned his face while Grillby let the room cool back down.  He watched Sans try to kick off his other slipper.  

Sans seemed to decide that sitting up or moving his foot so he could reach it was too much effort, so he used his magic to flip it across the room.  “whew.”  He scrubbed sweat off his forehead.  "i’m wiped.  let’s quit fooling around and get some sleep."

"…sorry?"

"nah.  not like you did it on purpose.”

Grillby had done it on purpose.  He was sure Sans knew that.  "……true.  I take it back."  He took off his glasses and rolled back over so he could set them aside in their usual place.  

Sans approached him tentatively, this time.  He prodded Grillby’s bare shoulder to make sure it wasn’t too warm.

"Did you like the movie?”  Grillby asked.  Sans nudged him in the middle of his back.  "…quit poking me."

"kind’ve a downer, but i can see why alphs wanted me to see it.”  Satisfied with Grillby’s temperature, he put his arm around him again.  "there we go."

Sans wasn’t normally so determined.  "…comfortable?"  Grillby asked.

"uh.  i’m getting there.”  He was trying a lower position this time, with his face pressed against Grillby’s back.

This wasn’t going to work.  Grillby wasn’t going to say it.  It wasn’t uncomfortable for him, anyway.

“yeah, go on.  get a good laugh outta me,” Sans said.  

He hadn’t said anything, but it was difficult to hide things from Sans, sometimes.  “…you’re very cute.”

“like a basket of kittens, right?”

“I won’t go that far.”

“they’re ugly kittens.”

“…that’s…even cuter…”  

“ok.  what about the basket?”

“…depends on the basket.”

“ok.  i’m cuter than a cheap, empty basket.  got it.  good to know where i stand.”

“How many kittens are in the basket?”  Grillby asked.  He knew it wasn’t relevant, but he wanted to imagine.

“buddy.  for you?  all the kittens in the world.”  Grillby felt him yawn against his back.


End file.
